


The Adventures of Karkitty

by cosmicpanties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Karkat, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Karkat Swearing, Karkat smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Other, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top John, Troll Anatomy, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpanties/pseuds/cosmicpanties
Summary: The miscellaneous Adventures of John Egbert and his pet Karkat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you bout that cake bro

John was a very nice master, he would let me eat at the table with him and go shopping with him. John taught him how to read and do math and understand things about science. John was my owner and I was his pet, he saw us as equals and every time he got the chance he would suport organizations that worked twords Trolls being seen equivalent to humans and gain the rights they deserved.  
John was at work today so there was nothing to do but wait, John was always hungry when he came back, so maybe I should make him some of his favorite food.

"Maybe spaghetti today?" I asked myself as I searched the freezer for any source of food standing on the tips of my toes but found nothing.

I mumbling to myself again looking for any ingredients and sill nothing.

"We don't have any fucking food" anger built up inside my chest.

"Dammit better call the fucking idiot who forgot to buy groceries" I went to reach for the housr phone, he said to only use it for emergency's and this was definitely a fucking emergency.

I heard the sound of a car driving near the house and the sound of the door slamming shut, a man outside walked to the door. I can hear the jingle of keys as he unlocks the door. I ran to the door, jumping around like a excited wiggler. As the door opened I tackled John, my tail wagging as I grip his shirt to keep me connected to him. A smile apeared across his face before he laughed his dorky laugh wrapping his arms around my body.

"Hey Karkat how was your day? Oh Dave said Terezi made you something." My ears perked up John walked to the kitchen table and placed a plastic bag down. Me being curious at what Terezi had made me. I climes off of John. Removing the plastic off the small white box, I can smelled the sweet smell of strawberries. and cream. I ran into the kitchen and grabbing a spoon and ran back as fast as i could to get the box before going into the living room and jumping onto the couch.

"No running inside Karkat" He said in a deeper tone. John followed me grabbing a can of soda from the basically empty refrigerator and siting by me. I flipped threw the channels, had decided on 'animal planet' because they were airing that cute show with all the puppy's and kitten. I can hear John sinker next to me and I put down the controller and watch the animals play.

"The puppy bowl?' he chuckled out smiling like a dork.

"Yes the fucking puppy bowl, they are cute OK fuck off." John laughed as I ate my cake, when I finished my stomach was full and my cheeks felt flushed and warm. I feel my nook twitch and spill a small about of liquid before I realize I was pissing my pants and held it in as I shoot out of my chair and run for the bathroom, pulling down my pants down I let it flow out but my body felt hot and my nook would not stop twitching, my bulge was slipping out of its protective sheath. My stomach felt heavy pressure and it hurt.

'WHAT thE FUCK WAS IN THAT CAKE' I panicked as my body trembled, I let out a loud squeak and quickly covered my mouth. There was banging on the bathroom door.

"Karkat? Are you alright?" John asked behind the door, I did not respond in fear of squeaking again.

"I'm coming in OK" the door knob moved as the door was opened slowly, I screeched out in terror.  
fuck fuck fuck fuck


	2. Fun In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!smuttttyyy smut smut!!  
>  You have been warned, don't like don't read :)  
> Enjoy~  
> Bluges & nooks head cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon for this fanfictions au. Humans can get trolls, it's somewhat like adoption of a child/owning a pet but because it is known trolls are aware of there existence and are as smart as humans they get some rights but are still looked down upon because they are aliens and humans suck. Trolls have tails and are about 2/3 the size of humans.  
> Trolls also go through heat which ill make a chapter for later :))))))

*Johns POV*  
karkat made a loud high pitch scream the second I began to open the door. My eyes made direct contact with mess Karkat made and I realized the developing situation.

"John-n" Karkat wimpered quietly and a bright red blush covered his entire face. His bulge wriggled against his stomach and his nook was dripping wet with his candy red genetic fluid. He was sitting on the toilet with his legs spread wide in my direction, his hands were on his thighs and he was pathetically breathing unevenly.  
I had no idea how to react in the situation I was given and my mind went blank. Then I began to panic thinking about all that could possibly go wrong and instinctively moved closer to him.

"Karkat are you okay, what's wrong" I attempted to soothe and shoosh him, my hands cupped his cheekes and I looked into his eyes making him blush a deeper shade of red. His entire body shook. Karkat struggled to find words to express himself and all that came out of his mouth was gibberish and chirps. His nails clung to my shirt and he gripped himself pulling us closer and closer to each other. He mummbled slurred words into my ear.

"It hurts... I neeeeeed you" he pulled me by the collar of my t-shirt fast and our lips crashed together. Karkat was a terrible kisser. My heart was racing, I had no idea what to do.

"John help"

"John please" Karkat begged and wiggled his hips needingly, his nook was dripping and ready for me. I need to get my mind out of the gutter, trolls don't belong with humans this is not okay.

"What hurts Kar, how can I help you?" I said in a worried tone. Pausing for a second his entire body was shaking as he shoved his face against my neck a shoulder and took heavy breaths taking in my scent.

"My nook hurts, I need you to fuck me hard please please please please." He begged me, how was I supposed to say no to that, he needed me. I kept trying to reassure myself that this was okay. I'd be a bad owner to him if I didn't help right? He pawed at my dick through my pants creating a growing bulge.

"Okay okay" I reassured him the best I could.

"We are going to do this my way though" I said sternly. He nodded in approval as I scooped him up and he wrapped his legs around me and held on to me as tight as possible for him. It was adorable. I love him.  
I took him to my bed room and before anything layed a towel onto the bed then set Karkat sitting down on the bed. His bulge continued to thrash around looking for something to hold on to. I climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck, he meweled in approval. Kissing turned to sucking and sucking turned to biting.  
Karkat wimpered and moaned louder and louder. I could tell he was overly sensitive to every touch I made. It was beautiful. I licked and pinched his nipples causing him to slightly arch his back.

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry John I can't handle it anymore I need you inside of me" Karkat Insisted. His fingers attempted to rip off my pants to no avail.

"Be patient" I demanded with a smile. I kissed his forehead and continued to shower his face with kisses. I pushed Karkat onto his back and spread his legs below me. I took a second to take in the sight below me. He whined begging me with his eyes to fuck him. My fingers wrapped around his bulge and I began to play with it earning a long moan from Karkat as his hips bucked up into my 

"Are you sure this okay" I asked ((COMMUNICATION AND CONSENT IS IMPORTANT REMEMBER TO ASK BEFORE EVERYTHING))

"yes yesss John please-fuck ahh fuck fuck John I want you inside of me please please I'll be a good boy I promise" Karkat begged me causing my dick to twitch in my pants, these needed to come off soon.  
My fingers moved closer to the entrance of his nook and I began to play with the outer lips of his nook and slipped one finger inside of him which made his toes curl. Between heavy breaths he moan louder the second I put in another finger and began pumping in and out of him slowly. Just seeing him under me like that went straight to my erection. To Karkats joy I took off my shirt and unzipped my pants pulling them down and embarrassingly stumbled a bit. His eyes stared daggers at the tent in my boxers. Not to brag or anything but I have a pretty long thick cock hopefully it wouldn't hurt him. He seemed to have the same idea. I stood at the end of the bed and positioned him laying down with his legs spread around me and up in the air. as I was gripping his thighs I began to rub the head of my dick against the entrance of his nook getting myself slick with his genetic material. Between chirps he attempted to fuck himself on my cock but I began to hold his hips in place causing him to whine. Without warning I slowly pushed my entire length into his tight nook.

"Ahh ah-ah-ah" he let out a few lengthy moans and arched his back as I began to thrust into him faster and faster. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he panted between moans that just got louder and louder.

"Fuck me hard please John" he managed to speak out. How could I deny him? I emeditly began slamming my cock into him earning loud moans and a low growling sound. I decided to try something new. I pulled out causing him to frown and look up and before he realized what was going on I had my lips around his bulge sucking hard on the tip of the bulge and slowly moved my hot mouth down to the base of his bulge, trying not to gag me he rested his hand in my hair and gripped it tighter the deeper I swallowed him which felt so good and I moaned with his bulge in my mouth. Who knew I was such a slut for pain. I licked the entire bottom of his bulge to base to the tip, his entire body shivered. A thin string if genetic fluid connected his bulge and my tounge. Unsurprisingly my face already streaked with his light red genetic material. It almost matched the blush across my cheeks. I continued to bob my head up and down until he pushed my head down till my my lips hit his base and a gush of his fluid flowed down my throat. When he removed his hand I took my mouth off of his bulge I licked my lips tasting his cum. Remembering the erection between my legs I flipped Karkat over with his ass up in the air whil he was on his knees and his face was pressed against the bed, I held tight onto his hips and fucked him as hard and fast as I could bringing him to his second climax. He screamed my name practically when I burried my cock deep inside him and came into his tight wet nook. His and my genetic material dripped out of his nook and onto the towel(John is a good boy and was prepared) sadly it leaked through onto the bed but it was nothing to be too upset by. I picked up Karkat bridal style and carried him to the bathroom where I cleaned him up before dressing him and tucking him in bed. "Good night Karkat" I said while kissing his forehead. He smiled and said "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I ACTUALLY SPENT TIME (two days)AND WORKED ON THIS AND IM PRETTY PROUD HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat begins his first heat and John is the only one there to help.  
> Smutty smut smut  
> Low-key flufff?

*KARKATS POV*  
After the whole bathroom situation me and John asked me to be his partner. He told me that we had to keep it a secret because troll-human relationships were looked down upon sadly. I hate the situation but I understood and said yes to him. Since then we sleep together in the same bed and he lets me cuddle him, he also holds my had whenever we sit together. I think I really love him and I think he loves me too. We haven't done anything sexual since our first time but hopefully that will change soon. I TRY to be sexy but I'm not very good at it and he knows it. I also try to be a good house wife and I'm pretty great at it, I clean the house for him and cook his favorite foods for him. I'm always waiting by the door at the end of the day when he comes home and I pounce on him and shower him with kisses. Typically he just kisses me on the forehead but today was different. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck and he bit down.

"Ahh J-John what was that for" I spoke between breathy moans. He knows how much I love being bit and getting hickies instead of replying he sets me down and walked twords the kitchen.

"You're such a fucking tease John" I said angrily.

"Language Karkat" he mocked. And took out an apple from the refrigerator.

"Who the fuck keeps apples in a refrigerator" I began to speak louder.

"I like the cool cronch" John teased.

"Ugh you're such a dork" I stormed out of the room ending up in our bed hiding completely under a blanked curled up with multiple pillows. He instinctively followed me and sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand on the lump of Karkitty and attempted to soothe him. I popped my head out of the blanket and was met with a pat on the head by John. He layed behind me spooning me and hugged me so tight he squeezed the air out of my lungs. I ended up falling asleep in his arms and had a very dirty dream. In the dream John had just woken up with a serious case of morning wood. He was standing up and i walked over to him and dropped onto my knees taking his cock in my hand and rubbing it slowly, watching his reaction. A dark blush covered his entire face. I took a slow long lick on the underside of his shaft, his entire body shivered. I licked the head of his dick, licking the tip and swirling my tounge around his head before taking it into my mouth and sucking hard while my hand pumped up and down his shaft. I had to be very careful with my fangs and tried to be as delicate as possible. He ran his fingers through my hair and began pulling my head down to take more of him in. To restrain my gagging reflex I relaxed my thoat allowing him to fuck my face. The idea of him dominating me and treating me like a slut made my nook wet. My fingers traveled between my legs and began to play with my nook, thrusting in and out. I moaned with his big cock in my mouth.

"Mm Karkat your mouth feels so good" he said between heavy breaths. I continued and my hums and moans vibrated his dick in my mouth causing him to moan in approval. He picked up his speed and held my mouth down to the base of his thick dick and came shooting his hot jizz down my thoat. I licked my lips eagerly and then- (((end of dream)))

"Fuck" I said, simultaneously sitting up on the bed and looked around for John but he was nowhere to be found. Looking down at my lap discovering that I cummed all over the bed. Wow this was embarrassing I have no idea how to explain this to him. I also saw that my bulge was still standing on end and agressively thrashing around looking for something to hold on to. Suddenly I could smell everything, the dirty clothes that smelled like John, the food in the kitchen, everything. My hearing was also heightened and I could hear John singing something stupid in the shower. My body felt hot and there was a strong pressure in my abdomen. It was at this moment I realized what was going on. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck I am not going into heat right now asdfghjkskdudhsowofhfhwj" I screached. My nook was begging to be fucked all I can think of is Johns cock deep in my nook fucking me until I can't walk tomorrow, I want him to make me sore and act like the dirty bitch I am for him. My mind needs to get out of the gutter. John opens the door and I panic and hide my face under a pillow because if I can't see him he can't see me, that is definitely how it works.

"Babe look at the mess you made, you are definitely cleaning this up, it smells weird in here, like cherries almost." John spoke in a calm voice that went straight to my throbbing nook. 

"John... I'm in heat" My voice was muffled by the blanket covering my face.

"Like the thing cats go into?" He was genuinely curious and unaware of how serious this situation was. If trolls don't get fucked constantly while they are in heat the experience alot of pain. I knew what I had to do.

"Yes dumbass" I spoke softly. The second he walked closer I pulled him on top of me and gave him a rough kiss. He seemed to get the idea and kissed me back demanding my mouth open with his tounge taking me into a deep kiss. He sat up and removed what I was wearing and threw his towel that was around his waist onto the ground. His teeth sink into my neck amd he sucks leaving a deep red mark almost like how trolls claim their submissive to warn other trolls that they are taken. This practically sent me over the edge and I moaned Johns name loudly earning a smile against my skin. My entire body was overly sensitive and his skin against mine felt orgasmic. He continues his assault against my neck leaving me sore and bruised.

"You're mine Karkat" he whispered into my ear causing my entire body to shiver.

"John- ahh I n-need you inside of me please fill me up I feel so empty without you" I practically begged him. Fuck foreplay I need him in me now. He flipped me onto my stomach with my legs hanging off of the bed and my ass in the air giving him a great view. He stood at the end of the bed his fingers traced the outer lips of my nook causing me to bury my face into the bed and practically give a muffled scream. Without warning he slammed his thick cock into my tight nook as a strangled loud moan escaped my lips and my back arched. His hands gripped onto my hips, his nails dug into my skin. He pulled my hips to match his thrusts. Each thrust caused me to moan between heavy breaths. My entire body shook when I came, cum dripped out of my nook and down my legs and Johns, coating his dick with my red genetic material. John picked up his speed pulling his dick almost completely out then slamming it into my now overly sensitive nook making me scream his name my second orgasm was coming fast.

"John I'm going to cum again-"

"Not yet" he told in a demanding tone which send me over the edge and I came anyway. My nook tightened around his cock, his dick twitched inside of me and he spilled his hot load inside of me. We stayed connected and bathed in the after glow of our orgasms.

'Karkat... I told you to wait to cum and now I have to punish you" he whispered into my ear causing my body to fill with erotic fear. He pulled his now limp dick out of me and his hand met my ass with a loud spank. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He continued this 20 times and by the end my ass was red. drool dribbled down my chin. Realizing what he had done he soothed Karkat and apologized for being rough.

"It is okay John I loved every second of it." I said softly.  
We kissed.

"John I love you"

"I love you too Karkat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I spent two days writing this chapter please enjoy


	4. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkats heat is getting worse and no one is there to help smut and masterbation follows  
> Smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in my science class, have fun

*KARKATS POV*

John was such a great owner, he was always thoughtful and showered me with presents. One of these presents included a troll dildo. It was dark blue and had a button on it at the bottom of the base. When pressed the blue dildo swiveled and moved like a real troll bulge. At first I was very embarrassed when it was given to me but now at this moment I was grateful.

John was going to be gone all day and today happened to be the worst day of my heat. I walked over on Shakey legs and gave him a kiss as he left for work. As soon as the door closed I walked to the bathroom and pulled the large blue dildo out of its packaging. My mind raced as my thoughts were filled with ideas of riding a blue bloods bulge. The high blood would force me into submission fuck me until I couldn't walk and use my nook as a bucket, filling me up. My thighs rubbed together.

"Fuck" I said to myself. My mind was racing and all I can think about is sex. Fuck this heat I wish it was over already. My hand traveled between my leg and found my nook. Fingers spread the lips of my nook and one dipped below my folds and curled. A deep moan escaped my lips and I inserted another finger. I almost came on my fingers but I restrained myself. I leaned over the edge of the tub. Bracing myself while I got onto my knees. I teased my bulge with my hand and only stopped to quickly Insert the dildo into my dripping nook. My back arched because the bulge shaped dildo perfectly hit my g-spot.

A slew of chirps and moans came from my mouth along with drool as I fucked myself. I wonder what John would think or do if he saw me now. He would probably get me on all fours and fucking me doggy style like the slut I am. I wouldn't be able to walk after and he would pick me up, clean me off then cuddle me after. Maybe be would be upset that I did something without him and he would punish me. This is unlikely but it sounds so hot! He could spank my ass raw then fuck me hard, over and over again. He would pull my hair and choke me. Jesus Christ my mind is dirty but I can't help myself, especially when I'm in heat. 

I pressed the button and pleasure ran through my body I screamed and moaned loudly. The dildo moved inside of me and rubbed roughly against the sensitive spot inside of me, my voice was becoming hoarser over time and I came with the blue dildo deep inside of me. My sensitive nook clenches around the silicone bulge. I came hard and the still vibrating dildo because overstimulating causing my body to shake and my hips to buck into the air. My vision was hazy as i came again. The pleasure was overwhelming and began to hurt but the assault of my nook continued.   
By the time John came home i couldn't feel my legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I kind of pushed this fic out of my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "A Gift From Terezi" on fanfiction.net (I was given permission)
> 
> Decided to give the story a different ending because why not:)
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism.
> 
> May make this a genuine fanfiction with multiple chapters or just a one shot who knows.


End file.
